Baby Mine
by EverythingsComingUpKurt
Summary: A Kurt origin fic, about Kurt's mom and Burt before Kurt was born. Enjoy please : Rated T for swearing and a bit of content.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Emily**

_May 8 2010_

Burt Hummel had never forgotten his wife, Emily. No matter how many years passed, no matter how happy Finn's mom made him, he couldn't forget Emily. Who could forget Emily? She was one of those people that left a lasting impression on you. She had a smile like no other. Her gentle, soft laugh reminded one of bells gently ringing. The way her beautiful brown locks, curled around her head. Emily always was a very kind hearted person. She wasn't the type who would start yelling right away. Emily liked to speak in a soft tone. Soft, but firm, when she lectured. Emily was also a very talented singer. She used to sit at the piano and sing for hours on an end. Her son had inherited her voice. Burt was thankful for this. His young boy, Kurt, reminded one of Emily. He had her same brown locks of hair, the same eyes. But Emily was gone now. She was up in heaven. Even though she died, when he was only six years old, Kurt still remembered his mother. Sometimes when he went into her old parlor with the piano, he could faintly smell the fragrance of her favorite perfurme she always used to wear. The closests in the parlor, were full of the silk sundresses Emily had always loved to wear. When he was a little boy, his father had strictly forbidden Kurt from going into Emily's parlor. But Kurt still snuck in anyway. He liked to go through her photo album and look at the mother he faintly knew.

_January 1st, 1982, New Years Eve_

_"Five, four, three, two, one!" The voices chanted in unison as the clock counted down to the year 1982. As soon as the big hand hit 12:00, the people erupted into cheers._

_"Happy 1982!" People congratulated each other, the sound of wine glasses clinking together was heard. Occasionally, you could hear someone making a toast to the new year. Burt Hummel didn't really care for this sort of thing. He was thirty two years old and had barely started his life. His mother encouraged him to find a housewife and settle down but Burt didn't want that sort of nonsense. The only reason he was at this party was because Mother insisted that he find a 'sensible woman'._

_"Sensible woman, my ass." Burt muttered to himself. He didn't really know the Henderson family that well, anyway. Why did he have to come to this dull party? Burt tended to stay to himself. He didn't really like being pestered by other people. He preferred his private time. Clearly, other people understood that. He barely noticed a woman sit beside him on the sofa._

_"Enjoying yourself?" She asked him, her voice sounding of gently ringing bells._

_"Hmm." Burt grunted in response. He took a quick peek at her. The girl was actually pretty decent. Nice brown locks of hair curled at the sides of her face. And wonderful eyes. The kind of eyes you could get lost in. He found himself staring, mesmerized, at her eyes._

_"Something wrong?" Her voice broke the fantasy._

_"Oh no." His reply sounded more like a grunt._

_"My daddy threw this party. He thinks it'll help me find a suitable man." The woman explained. "My names Emily Sophie Henderson. Whats yours?"_

_"Burt Hummel." She held her hand out and Burt took it with his rough hand and shook it._

_"I like how your hands feel." When he sent her a confused look, she explained. "Well, most of the men here are snobs. I can still feel that awful smelling hand sanitizing crap, they put on. But your hands are dry and rough like an engineer or somethin."_

_Burt smiled at her. It was his first genuine smile in a really long time._

_2 Weeks Later..._

_Burt and Emily sat laughing together in a diner._

_"Oh Burt!" Emily sighed as she doubled over, laughing. "That has to be one of the funniest jokes, I've heard in a long time!"_

_Burt shrugged and replied "Well I try stay and humble."_

_"Humble indeed!" Emily giggled. "You're so different from them other men. All they do is boast about how expensive their tuxedo is."_

_"Thats men for you." Burt joked._

_"You're a man and yet you don't boast. You're so different. When you get some good luck, you don't prance around and rub everybody's nose in it. You just stay humble. Why?" Emily asked._

_"My mom always used to tell me 'humility is a man's greatest trait'. I guess I took that very seriously." Burt chuckled._

_Emily giggled then said "This has been a really fun date, Burt. I'm happy you took me out here."_

_"I know its not exactly buttered lobster and grilled salmon but this place has some really amazing food." Burt replied._

_"Yeah, its a lot better than those fancy buffet places Daddy always takes me to." Emily replied._

_Burt looked at his watch and then said "Oh! Sorry Em, but I think I need to dash home. I forgot all about this car I had to fix. I'm real sorry." Burt hastily pulled out his wallet and placed a twenty dollar bill on the table._

_"Thanks for lunch, Burt!" Emily waved to Burt's hurrying figure. "I really enjoyed it!"_

**End of Chapter One! This is a Kurt origin story, it sort of tells about his mother when she was still alive. I thought it would be an interesting idea to write about how his parents got together and had Kurt, eventually leading up to Emily's death.**

**Note:Mrs. Hummel's name may or may not be Emily. Emily is only a fictional name I am using for this story. I am not implying or insisting her real name is Emily.**

**I do not own Glee, or any of the songs or characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Sea Of Love**

_July 2 1984_

_"Burt Hummel, will you have this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health, til death do you part?" The priest asked Burt._

_"I do." Burt replied, smiling at his fiancee Emily. The priest turned to Emily now._

_"And do you, Emily Henderson, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, til death do you part?"_

_"I do." Emily replied, beaming at Burt._

_"By the power of the Holy will of God, I now pronouce you man and wife in the eyes of God. May you both stay happily together in God's kingdom. You may now kiss the bride." The priest finished, reading from the thick bible sitting on his altar._

_Burt leaned in and passionately kissed Emily as the church erupted into cheers._

_The guests in the church applauded, some people were wiping their eyes with tissues and sniffling happily. Later on in the night, Burt and Emily were seen holding hands and walking into a hotel room, closing the door behind them._

_Two Hours Later..._

_Burt lay in bed, panting. He was completely naked from head to toe._

_"Wow." He panted. Emily laid beside him, also naked and also panting._

_"I know." Emily agreed. After a short while of silence between them, Emily spoke. "Burt?"_

_"Yes?" Burt replied._

_"How long should we wait before we have a child?" Emily asked._

_"Dunno." Burt grunted. The idea of chasing around a little rugrat and changing diapers didn't exactly appeal to him. "Whenever you want, I guess."_

_"I want a little boy so badly." Emily smiled._

_"Whats so special about having a boy?" Burt asked._

_"Oh, I don't know but I just really want one. It would be fun to raise a cute little boy. You could teach him to play catch and take him to football games." Emily smiled, completely taking in her fantasy._

_"Oh and he would have my brown hair and my eyes. But he would inherit his daddy's strong build." Emily added to her growing fantasy._

_"What would you name him?" Burt asked._

_"I think Kurt sounds like a good name. He could have a name that rhymes with his daddy's." Emily said thoughtfully._

_"Hmm." Burt grunted. What kind of kid would want a name that rhymes with his dad's? Burt was such a dull name, he didn't want the poor kid to share the burden._

_"Oh, can't you just see it? You, me and our little boy living happily together, us becoming grandparents, watching our boy get married. Oh, I can't wait to start our life together." Emily said._

_One Year Later..._

_Emily disappointingly looked at her pregnancy test. Another minus was clear on it. She and Burt had been trying to have a baby for the past year. But every single time, her pregnancy test always had the same result. Emily sighed in disappointment._

_"Oh well. Maybe he'll come soon."_

**End Of Chapter 2! Sorry it zoomed by so fast but if I tried to recount EVERY SINGLE MOMENT in the twelve years before Kurt was born, I'm afraid it would take me WEEKS to reach Kurt's birth. But don't worry, everything is leading up to it. Just stay tuned for more :)**

**I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Baby Joy Part One**

_September 17 1986_

_Emily gently ran her hand up and down her belly, which was increasing in size. She gently whispered to it and sang lullabies to it. Even Burt enjoyed feeling the kicks of his future son. Ever since she found out she was pregnant, Emily had started sewing. She made a nice, soft, blue blanket for the child. She had also made various sweaters and even a pair of overalls for the child. Emily had already begun painting her son's room. She had set up a nice crib in the center, various toys in the corner with a little toy chest to store them in. She had decorated his room with various paintings that she had painted herself. Emily spent most of her time sewing new outfits for the unborn Kurt. At night, she could often be heard whispering to her belly and stroking it softly, lulling it to sleep with her sweet, angelic voice._

_Even Burt was helping with the unborn baby. He helped paint the baby's room and even fashioned a little closet for the child. He also helped move furniture into what would be the baby's room. As he and Emily were moving toys into the baby's room, he asked her._

_"Are you sure its a boy?"_

_"If its a girl, we can always repaint her room." Emily replied. "Plus I also bought a dollhouse and some dresses just in case."_

_"Alright, good."_

_"I can't wait for the baby to come." Emily said excitedly._

_"Em, its only a few months old." Burt replied. "We haven't even had our first Ultrasound yet."_

_"I know. But we have one in two weeks, I'm so excited!" Emily clapped her hands together and continued setting up the toys._

_Two Weeks Later..._

_The technician proceded to rub the gel on Emily's belly, she then ran the machine over it to see where the baby was. Emily glanced excitedly at the screen. But nothing was showing up._

_"Hmm. Thats strange." The technician shook the machine gently and then tried running it on Emily's belly but still, nothing showed up. The technician smiled at Emily and said "I'll be right back."_

_In a few minutes, a doctor entered the room. He pulled out a stethescope and put it to Emily's belly._

_"Thats odd. I can't hear anything." He muttered to himself. He then tried rubbing more gel on Emily's belly and tried to run the machine one more time. But still, the screen was blank. Emily's worst fear had came true. But she had to hear the confirmation in order for it to really sink in._

_"Mrs. Hummel." The doctor said gently. "I'm afraid, you've lost the baby."_

_It took a moment for the message to sink in. She had lost the baby? After all of her careful planning and all her organizing, she had lost her only child?_

_"I..I miscarried..?" Emily asked, her voice shaking. She shuddered slightly as she spoke._

_"I'm afraid so, Mrs. Hummel. I'm very sorry for your loss." The doctor confirmed it. "I'll give you two some time alone."_

_He left the room, leaving Emily and Burt alone. Emily slowly ran her hands down her belly._

_"Kurt?.." She asked, slightly delirious due to the great emotional turmoil, she was receiving. "Kurt, honey..?"_

_Burt took her hand gently. "Emily, our baby is dead. Kurt is dead." after seeing Emily begin to tear up, Burt quickly tried to cheer her up. "Its alright." He said, squeezing her hand gently. "We can have another little boy. We can name him Kurt and he'll be even more special than this baby was."_

_Tears began to run down Emily's face. She sniffled and hiccuped. Burt squeezed her hand gently. "Please don't cry, Em. We can have another one."_

_"But it took us so long to conceive Kurt." Emily managed to choke out through her tears._

_"We'll conceive him again. I promise. And if we don't have any luck then we can go and adopt a kid or we can go to a sperm bank. We can do whatever you want to do."_

_The young couple lay holding each other with tears running down both of their faces._

**End Of Chapter 3! Just in case the timeline is confusing you, 1982 is when they first meet, Burt is 32 and Emily is 22 (Around there), and Burt is in his forties when Kurt is conceived. That would make Burt around late fifites in modern day. Thanks for reading :)**

**Stay Tuned**

**IM**

**I do not own Glee or any of its characters**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Envy**

_December 25 1989_

_It was three years after the miscarriage of their child and they still hadn't managed to conceive another one. They were at a Christmas dinner thrown by Emily's sister, Annie. Annie had recently had a baby daughter named Ursula and twin boys named Phil and Peter. She also had a four year old boy named Keith, a seven year old named Markie and an eleven year girl that she adopted from Vietnam. The girl's name was Daisy and she enjoyed jump rope with her sister Markie. Keith was often seen chasing the girls around with water guns. Seeing such a big family with so many kids, made Emily feel a small twinge of jealousy._

_"If you two don't have a kid soon, my children will all be too old for you." Annie said, feeding Ursula a bottle in one arm._

_"We're trying. We really are but we just can't seem to conceive a child." Emily explained sadly._

_"Thats a shame." Annie replied. "But you're welcome to visit here anytime you like."_

_"Thank you, Annie." Burt replied._

_On the way home in the car, Burt and Emily discussed Annie's kids._

_"Daisy was so adorable, with her pigtails and glasses. Oh and Markie was such a wild thing the way she got dirt all over her face and shirt." Emily was saying._

_"Yeah, it was Keith's first time eating Jell-O. He went up there for fifths." Burt laughed._

_The car suddenly became silent as Emily suddenly stopped the car on the middle of a bridge. She got out of the car and paced around for a little bit, chewing on strands of her hair in nervousness. Emily kept looking at her nails and she seemed to always be looking down._

_"Emily!" Burt exclaimed, a little worried by his wife's behaviour. "Em, are you alright?"_

_Emily bent over the side of the bridge. She took a small look at the river underneath it before she collapsed to her knees and sobbed. She was a crumpled ball in the middle of a bridge. She cried silently._

_"Em." Burt knelt down beside her. He wasn't very good at comforting people. He awkwardly put his arm around her and patted her back. "Em, its okay. Its alright."_

_"I just want a baby boy." Emily choked out between sobs and sniffles. "Is that a little too much to ask for?"_

_"No, no. Its not too much. Not at all." Burt gently hugged her closer to him, as the two knelt, holding each other tightly and crying together._

**Hey!**

**End of Chapter 4!**

**Sorry for such a short chapter but don't worry! Kurt is on his way next chapter! :D**

**I'm gonna skip a few deppressing years in their life together and skip to the good stuff. This is a story about Kurt, is it not?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Finally**

_September 15, 1993_

_"Oh my gosh." Emily shook the pregnancy test but the result remained the same. A little pink plus sign was blinking back at her. Emily ran into the living room and woke up Burt, who was sleeping on the sofa._

_"Burt! Wake up, honey!" Emily shook him and eventually he stirred._

_"What is it?" He asked, groggily._

_"Burt! I'm pregnant!" Emily exclaimed. This news seemed to make Burt immediatly wake up._

_"You're pregnant? You serious?" He asked. Emily nodded her head, excitedly._

_"Oh my god!" Burt hugged her tightly before he quickly remembered the Ultrasound a few years ago. "We'll have to book another Ultrasound, just to make sure hes really there."_

_"I already booked it!" Emily replied, beaming. Burt embraced her again as the two cried in happiness._

_Next Thursday..._

_The Ultrasound Technician again put the gel onto Emily's stomach. She turned on the machine and ran it down Emily's stomach. At first the screen remained blank and Emily had a very dejected look on her face. But after moving the machine around a bit, the image began to flicker. An image of a fetus showed up on the screen._

_"You see? Theres his arms and his legs." The Ultrasound Technician explained._

_"His?" Emily asked, her eyes beaming with tears._

_"Oh, I'm sorry to spoil this, but your baby will be a male." The Technician apologized._

_"Oh my gosh!" Emily hugged Burt tightly. "Thats amazing! Just what we wanted!"_

_"Really? Have any names in mind for your boy?" The Technician asked out of curiosity._

_"We want to name him Kurt." Emily beamed proudly._

_"Kurt is a nice name." The Technician smiled at her as she ran the machine along Emily's belly. The image of the fetus was very vivid now. Beginnings of arms and legs were showing. The fetus even had a cute little head._

_A Few Months Later..._

_Emily woke up and ran to the washroom to vomit. Today was not a very good morning. Kurt was kicking especially hard today and Emily had made very frequent trips to the washroom through the night. Emily was exhausted and had bags under her eyes from her extreme nausea and lack of sleep._

_"You're a real kicker, aren't you, Kurt?" She jokingly teased the baby in her belly._

_"Is the baby keeping you up?" Burt muttered from his side of the bed._

_"Oh its just a little morning sickness." Emily replied._

_"That boy ought to be a kicker for a football team. He kicks like a profesional soccer player." Burt lamented._

_Emily chuckled. "Oh, Kurt's just a little excited, I think. We have a very jumpy son."_

_"Remind me never to trust the kid with coffee." Burt joked._

_Emily went down into her sewing room. She wasn't feeling too well but she wanted to finish it. 'It' was a stuffed elephant she had been making for Kurt for the past four months. It was a little difficult, because occasionally she would accidentally prick herself with the needle. But it was worth it. The stuffed elephant was made of a soft, cotton fabric. Perfect for snuggling with late at night. She knew that a bear would probably be better but elephants were her favorite animals. Emily gently rubbed her hand down her belly and whispered to it._

_"I'm so glad you're finally here, Kurt."_

**End Of Chapter 5!**

**Sorry for the short chapters but yes, as promised. Kurt has arrived! Just in time for 1994!**

**IM**


End file.
